minus_five_militiafandomcom-20200213-history
Inactivity Policy
Hello party, because we have a 22 members cap, such a small party can only succeed if everyone is working together. This is directly copied from our party description: * This is an active party, and your engagement is expected to keep it a lively place. This is not based on your level progression but your involvement in the party chat and quest contributions. A serious lack of activity may be grounds for your place in the party to be given to someone else. If you are going to be inactive for over a week, message PennLazer so we can advance with quests while you are away. If you cannot continue or consider: 1. contributing to the party chat, 2. accept OR decline quest invites (a response is required, you do not have to take part in every quest) 3. This one is optional but will soon be required ~ join the Discord. …then this simply may not be the party best fit for you! * However, if you find encouragement by sharing your progress and struggles with others with the same mindset, are interested in physical fitness, creativity, and success in your education, then you are a perfect member for the Minus Five Militia! * If you will be AFK (completely absent) for over a week, you need to notify me and check into the Tavern to save your own health and the rest of the party. If you have not done both of these things I’m going to assume you are no longer active and will be kicking you from the party as I have given multiple reminders to notify others for longer periods of inactivity. We are small, but I would like the empty seats be taken by driven and engaging Habitica users and achievement hunters. * If you think you want to stay in the party but want to up your activity, please join the Covalent Bonding party challenge and introduce yourself to the chat! If you have any hesitations about chatting with fellow Habiticans, let me know so we can work out what kind of party engagement is a better fit for you. * PARTY DAMAGE NOTICE: While questing, if you accepted the invite any Dailies you fail to complete will cause health damage to the entire party. As of September 25, 2019, if you cause more than 10.0 HP in damage on three occasions without checking into the Tavern or sending a message to the party leaders, YOU WILL BE NOTIFIED of the events and will have to have a conversation in order to figure out how to solve this problem. Consider checking into the Tavern immediately, and think about your future habits. If you decline the next quest invite, you will not cause damage to other members, and we can always re-do quests when better suited for your personal life. ** If after 3 quest updates with high damage you fail to talk with a party leader, check into the tavern, or cause more than 20.0 HP in damage you will be considered for dismissal from the party. ** While the 10.0 HP rule is definite, continued high damage will also be monitored. ** When a player loses all HP and "dies," a player loses the following: # One level, plus all XP they had accumulated toward the next level # One attribute point from a random attribute, which is regained when they regain the level (it will have to be re-assigned) # All of their gold points (GP) # One piece of equipment, chosen at random. * For this reason, party damage is taken seriously. Potions for healing are not cheap, and multiple deaths can be extremely discouraging for a highly active and accountable party member. The Tavern is a friendly place and we all check in at one time or another. Finished reading? Head back to the Orientation Page for your final message! Category:Orientation